On The Alamo (song)
| Writer = Gus Kahn Lyrics not heard on this recording. | Composer = Isham Jones | Label = Brunswick 2245"Advance Brunswick Records from June Release". The Dubuque Telegraph-Herald. April 27, 1922. Retrieved 2013-02-15. | Producer = | Tracks = }} "On the Alamo" is a jazz standard written by Isham Jones and Gus Kahn. It was first recorded in 1922 by the Isham Jones Orchestra. Notable versions 78 RPM *Isham Jones Orchestra - Brunswick 2245 (B-side of "By the Sapphire Sea"), April 1922 *Benson Orchestra of Chicago - Victor 18931-B (B-side of "Don't Bring Me Posies"), September 1922 "October Victor Records Out Today: We Have The Entire List". The Schenectady Gazette. September 30, 1922. Retrieved 2013-02-15. *Rudy Vallée and his Connecticut Yankees - Victor 22084 (B-side of "Do You Love Me?"), 1929 "Me queres? = Do you love me?". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-15. *Benny Goodman, featuring Art Lund - Columbia 36988, 1946 (B-side was "Rattle and Roll")"Part 4 - The Billboard Music Popularity Chart: Review of New Records". Billboard. June 22, 1946. Retrieved 2013-02-15. LP *Jo Stafford - Starring Jo Stafford, 1953 "Album and LP Reviews: Popular". Billboard. July 4, 1953. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Dave Brubeck - Dave Brubeck at Storyville: 1954 / Vol. 1, 1954 "Dave Brubeck at Storyville: 1954 / Vol. 1". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Toots Thielemans - The Sound: The Amazing Jean "Toots" Thielemans, 1955 "The Sound: The Amazing Jean 'Toots' Thielemans". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Stan Getz - Split Kick, 1955 "Reviews and Ratings of New Popular Albums: Jazz". Billboard. February 26, 1955. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Tal Farlow - A Recital by Tal Farlow, 1955 "Norgran Records: Long Play". Billboard. December 17, 1955. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Oscar Peterson - Nostalgic Memories, recorded 1949-51, released on LP, 1956 "Reviews and Ratings of New Jazz Albums". Billboard. September 22, 1956. Retrieved 2013-02-16."Nostalgic Memories". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. (re-issued on CD in 2009 as Debut: The Clef/Mercury Duo Recordings 1949-1951 )"Debut: The Clef/Mercury Duo Recordings 1949-1951". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Bing Crosby - New Tricks, 1957 (reissued on LP in 1964 as Songs Everybody Knows, and on CD in 1998 in Some Fine Old Chestnuts and New Tricks, and in 2009 in The Bing Crosby CBS Radio Recordings: 1954-56)"'Some Fine Old Chestnuts' and 'New Tricks' (Musical CD, 1998)". Worldcat. Retrieved 2013-04-10. *Ted Heath and His Music - Ted Heath's First American Tour, 1957 "Old Favorites Back On Long-play Discs". The Vancouver Sun. June 7, 1957. Retrieved 2013-02-15. *Thad Jones - Keeping Up With the Joneses: featuring The Jones Brothers - playing the music of Thad Jones and Isham Jones, 1958, with brothers Thad, Hank and Elvin Jones, as well as bassist Eddie Jones (unrelated) (re-issued in 1999 by Verve as Keeping Up With the Joneses)"Keeping Up With the Joneses: featuring The Jones Brothers". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-17."Keeping Up With the Joneses: featuring The Jones Brothers". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-17. *The Al Cohn-Zoot Sims Quintet - You 'n Me, 1960 (re-issued by Polygram in 1981, and on CD by Verve in 2002)"You 'n Me". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16."You 'n Me". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Betty Carter - The Modern Sound of Betty Carter, recorded August 19, 1960, released 1961 (re-issued in 1976 on Impulse Records as part of the 2-record set, What a Little Moonlight Can Do, and in 1992 by GRP as part of the CD I Can't Help It, and in 2012 by American Jazz Classics as part of the CD, The Modern Sound of Betty Carter / ''Out There)"What a Little Moonlight Can Do". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-17."I Can't Help It". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16."I Can't Help It". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16.[http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/794046633 "The Modern Sound of Betty Carter'' / Out There]. WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-17. *The Hi-Lo's - This Time It's Love, 1962 (re-issued in 2003 by Sony Music Entertainment as part of the CD This Time It's Love - plus 14 Bonus Tracks)"This Time It's Love - plus 14 Bonus Tracks". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *The Art Van Damme Quintet - Blue World, 1970, with Joe Pass and Eberhard Weber (re-issued in 1995 by MPS Records as part of the CD Two Originals: Keep Going, Blue World)"Blue World". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16."Two Originals: Keep Going, Blue World". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. *Bing Crosby - A Southern Memoir, 1975 (reissued on CD in 2010)"A Southern Memoir (Musical CD, 2010)". Worldcat. Retrieved 2013-04-10. *Zoot Sims - The Swinger, 1981 (re-issued on CD by Pablo Records in 1995, and as streaming audio by Naxos Music Library in 2008, as The Swingers)"The Swinger". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16."The Swingers". WorldCat. Retrieved 2013-02-16. References